The Destruction of Zeva's Treasures
Alice, Gideon, Peter Pan, Wendy, Danny, Minnie, and the others led Zeva back to her cottage. Gideon was covering Zeva's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Zeva asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Gideon said with a smile. When they were all the way into the cottage, Danny closed the door and Gideon uncovered Zeva's eyes. Gideon then pointed ahead. Zeva gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Shawn. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Zeva exclaimed happily as she gave them all a hug each time. Zeva then went over to the statue and walked around it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Zeva said. She giggled and said "Why, Shawn, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" She then laughed and spun around in joy! She stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed Gaston in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Master Gaston!" Zeva exclaimed in shock. Alice and the others hid quickly. LeFou was a few feet behind Gaston. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience till up to now, Zeva! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Gaston said angrily. Zeva bit her lip and began to explain "But, Master, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" Gaston demanded. "Master, I had to!" Zeva exclaimed. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Zeva, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Gaston scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Zeva protested. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Gaston cried. "You're as evil as Emperor Palpatine! You can't treat me like a child!" Zeva said heatedly. "Zeva, think about what happened to your parents!" Gaston shouted. He began to sing: Gaston: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Zeva protested. Gaston: For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Zeva shouted. Gaston: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded? You don't even know him!" Zeva shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him!" Gaston shouted. "They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Zeva, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "MASTER GASTON, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Zeva gasped and covered her mouth. LeFou, Alice, and the others gasped as well. Gaston looked stunned. "No!" Gaston gasped. His shock turned to anger. He charged up his scepter and turned to LeFou. LeFou screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care, LeFou, and this is what happens?!" Gaston shouted. "Please, Gaston, have mercy!" LeFou sobbed hysterically as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Zeva shouted. Gaston powered down his scepter and turned back to Zeva. "Have you lost your senses completely, Zeva? He's a human! You're an immortal!" Gaston shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Zeva shouted. "So help me, Zeva, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Gaston threatened. Zeva's friends couldn't take any more of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Gideon shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Gaston shouted angrily. LeFou yelped. "You heard him, you black-hearted jerk!" Alice snapped. "You are not a very nice king if you act like that!" Wendy said, sourly. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you heartless tyrant!" Peter Pan shouted. "You stinky head!" Ed agreed. "You're ten times worse than Sarah!" Edd added. "You're more of a backstabbing jerk than my brother, you no good thief!" Eddy yelled. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Baboo said. "Baboo's right! You're more vicious than Rita Repulsa!" Squatt said. "You have no heart at all, Gaston!" Danny shouted. "This is no way to treat your own student, either!" Minnie said, nodding her head angrily at him. LeFou looked nervous and Gaston was furious. "THAT'S IT! You're in big trouble now! You are all BANISHED from my realm until the end of your days!" Gaston shouted. Zeva and her friends gasped at this. "No we're not!" Alice protested. "We're innocent!" Minnie cried. "But, master. This isn't what Mom and Dad would want! And they don't want this, either!" Zera cried, tears coming down from her face. "And that goes for you, too, LeFou!" Gaston shouted. "Exile?!?" LeFou whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" LeFou sobbed hysterically. "And, LeFou, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!" Gaston shouted. LeFou whimpered and hid behind Zeva's friends. "No! We can't go anywhere!" Wendy shouted. "That's not fair!" Zeva shouted. Gaston resumed singing: Gaston: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Gaston's scepter glowed. LeFou and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Zeva's pleas, Gaston destroyed every artifact with his scepter. Gaston then set his sights on the statue of Shawn. He pointed his scepter at it. "MASTER GASTON, NO!!!" Zeva shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Zeva started to cry, saying "How could you?" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Category:Fan Fiction